


Grano a grano

by Paradice_cream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chistes malos, Con tazas y a lo loco, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lime, M/M, Malentendidos, Mutual Pining, Nadie como tú me sabe hacer... café, Polos opuestos, Protagonistas siendo un poco tontos, Sobredosis de café, Sonrisas y sonrojos en cantidades obscenas, Y de clichés
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradice_cream/pseuds/Paradice_cream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Grano a grano

El aroma a café le dio la bienvenida al entrar, aunque no le prestó atención. Adrián se sentó en la primera mesa que vio vacía y sacó el portátil. Mientras esperaba a que arrancara, se permitió echar un vistazo a su alrededor, repiqueteando con los dedos en la mesa. El local era muy agradable, decorado con madera, plantas y tonos claros sin caer en lo cursi, y estaba concurrido sin resultar agobiante. No había entrado por eso, desde luego, ni siquiera por el café, sino por el cartel que rezaba "Wi-Fi gratis" en la entrada. Tenía que actualizar la presentación con los últimos datos antes de entrar en la reunión con los clientes. Justo cuando apareció la pantalla de inicio, alguien se acercó a la mesa.  
—¡Buenos días! ¿Qué desea tomar?  
Aunque sabía que el camarero estaba haciendo su trabajo, y que debía pedir una consumición para disimular el hecho de que solamente quería gorronear la conexión, levantó la mirada algo molesto. Su malhumor se evaporó en cuanto vio los ojos de su interlocutor, tan azules y expresivos que parecía infame estar enfadado en su presencia, más aún cuando estaban acompañados por la sonrisa más arrebatadora que había tenido el privilegio de presenciar en su vida. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que iba a quedarse con la boca abierta, así que carraspeó y dijo lo más lógico en una situación así:  
—Café, por favor.  
El otro soltó una risa breve y cálida, que le hizo desear escucharla de nuevo en cuanto terminó.  
—Me temo que esa es una respuesta muy vaga aquí. Esta es nuestra carta de cafés —dijo, acercándole uno de los trípticos que llevaba.   
—Oh, vaya. —Ojeó el extenso listado de nombres y precios y se lo devolvió sin atreverse a empezar siquiera a leerlo—. Resulta que estoy un poco ocupado... ¿Me puedes traer el que te parezca mejor, por favor?  
El chico pareció desilusionado.  
—Bueno, necesitaría conocer un poco tus gustos para acertar, pero me arriesgaré. Dime al menos si lo quieres con o sin leche —pidió.  
—Con leche, por favor.  
—Perfecto. —Le guiñó un ojo y se retiró.  
Por un instante le dio la impresión de que estaba interesado en él. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que tan solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y siendo amable, así que se obligó a concentrarse en el informe. Abrió el correo y se dispuso a transformar en gráficos las cifras que le había pasado su compañera.  
El joven de los ojos azules regresó a su mesa con una bandeja y sin decir nada depositó ante él una taza humeante y un plato con un par de galletas. Antes de que dijera que no las había pedido, se le adelantó:  
—Cortesía de la casa.  
Le dio las gracias de forma distraída, tanto porque estaba concentrado en terminar cuanto antes, como para evitar reconocer ante sí mismo que cada vez que miraba a aquel hombre le recorría un escalofrío de lo más agradable. Cuando terminó de cuadrar las diapositivas, echó un vistazo a la hora y vio que llegaba a tiempo, así que tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo. El sabor acarició sus papilas gustativas y llegó hasta su cerebro inundándolo de endorfinas. Caramba, nunca había prestado mucha atención al café, pero aquel desde luego no era como los que estaba acostumbrado a tomar. Pensaba bebérselo en un par de tragos, pero se descubrió paladeándolo lentamente. En un momento determinado, incluso cerró los ojos para degustarlo mejor, y cuando los abrió, vio que el camarero estaba atendiendo la mesa de al lado y estaba mirándole con disimulo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le había pillado, volvió el rostro con brusquedad. Adrián enarcó las cejas, dejando la taza en la mesa y guardando el ordenador para disimular que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. El camarero ya había apuntado el pedido de la otra mesa y pasó por su lado. Sin pensar, le rozó el brazo para captar su atención.  
—Perdona, ¿me puedes cobrar?   
El breve roce le provocó una descarga de electricidad. Los ojos azules parecieron relampaguear a su vez. Asintió en silencio y se marchó hacia la barra a toda prisa. Mientras esperaba, aprovechó para probar una de las galletas. Si el café estaba delicioso, las galletas no se quedaban cortas: eran dulces sin resultar empalagosas, con una textura perfecta y un sabor similar al caramelo que no consiguió identificar con precisión. Estaba empezando a comerse la segunda cuando le trajo la cuenta.  
—Mucho trabajo, ¿eh? —comentó. Parecía haber recobrado su aplomo.  
Asintió, sin saber qué añadir. Siempre se le había dado horriblemente mal conversar con los demás. Miró el importe y sacó unas monedas de su cartera.   
—¿Tienes la oficina por aquí cerca? —En cambio, el otro no parecía tener problema para hablar.  
—En realidad, no. Está en la otra punta de la ciudad, pero tengo una reunión aquí cerca.  
Depositó el dinero en el plato y le miró de nuevo. Su sonrisa se había borrado y el azul de sus ojos había perdido brillo. Era ridículo, aquello no debería importarle menos. No obstante, se sintió obligado a decir cualquier cosa que le hiciera sonreír de nuevo.  
—Por cierto, el café estaba increíble. Y las galletas.   
La descarga de adrenalina que le invadió al ver cómo se le iluminaba de nuevo el rostro le sorprendió.  
—Me alegro de haber acertado un poco tus preferencias.—Aquel chico valía para aquel trabajo, parecía feliz de verdad—. Otro día tienes que venir para que te explique nuestras distintas variedades —agregó, y el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido.  
De nuevo, se recordó que aquella cordialidad se debía a que era un cliente, una fuente de ingresos que convenía fidelizar. Nada más, ningún interés personal.  
—Claro, cómo no —dijo intentando sonar despreocupado.  
Se levantó y se despidió, sintiendo la mirada celeste acompañarle.

Siempre solía desayunar en el trabajo, un café para llevar del bar de al lado y un cruasán congelado de textura infame y aroma artificial a mantequilla. Cuando al día siguiente le dio un trago al café con leche que acababa de comprar, se dio cuenta de lo insípido y aburrido que era.   
"¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto con mi vida?", pensó. Aquello le decidió a cumplir su comentario y volver a visitar la cafetería. El chico de los ojos azules no tenía nada que ver con esta determinación. Él no se colgaba por alguien solo por su aspecto físico, y por muy agradable que pareciera en la primera impresión, se había repetido suficientes veces que no lo era con él por ser especial, sino porque debía serlo con todo el mundo.  
Aquella misma tarde se encontró ante la puerta de 'Orígenes' (cuando entró la primera vez, ni siquiera se había fijado en el nombre) sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir. "¿Y si hago el ridículo? Seguro que no quería decir en serio que volviera otro día, sino que era una forma de hablar. ¿Qué espero, que me dé una clase magistral de sus cafés? Tendrá que atender a los demás clientes, soy un idiota. Igual organizan catas y lo anuncian en Internet, y se refería a eso. Debería haber echado un vistazo a la web antes de venir". Estaba tan enfrascado en sus autorreproches, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la puerta hasta que se abrió. Los ojos de ese alguien eran más increíbles aún de lo que le parecieron la primera vez.   
—¡Hola! ¿Vas a pasar o no? Espero que hoy tengas más tiempo —le dijo como si verle no le sorprendiera en absoluto.  
—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió: "Qué pregunta más estúpida...".  
—Desde luego. —El tono que usó le hizo plantearse que quizá no estaba imaginando cosas—. Pasa.  
Obedeció sin rechistar y le siguió hasta una mesa, en la cual se sentó a un gesto. El chico se acercó a la barra para coger varios folletos y se sentó frente a él.  
—¿No tienes que atender a los demás clientes? No veo a más camareros.  
—Baristas.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Los profesionales del café no somos camareros, sino baristas.  
Se quedó cortado. Era verdad, le sonaba el término, qué torpe por su parte. Con lo de moda que se habían puesto los sitios especializados en café...  
—Ey, solo era un comentario —dijo el otro con una de sus sonrisas de escándalo—. Y no te preocupes por que esté yo solo, a esta hora hay pocos clientes, puedo atenderles si me piden algo. Además, acabo de poner el cartel de cerrado, así no tendremos muchas distracciones.  
—Vaya, pues gracias. —Se sintió un poco avergonzado—. No quería causarte tantas molestias.  
—Para nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. El propósito de este local es dar a conocer la cultura del buen café, así que encantado de explicarte cómo trabajamos.  
Se desinfló. Como se había repetido, no era que él fuese especial, sino que a su compañero le entusiasmaba su trabajo.  
—Por cierto, me llamo Marcos. —Le tendió la mano. Volver a rozar su piel le confirmó que la impresión que sintió la primera vez no había sido casual.  
—Adrián —dijo tratando de no pensar en si se estaría poniendo rojo.  
—Como te dije, tenemos una carta de cafés muy especiales —continuó, mostrándosela—. El origen es uno de los puntos claves, de ahí nuestro nombre. El que tomaste el otro día procedía de Kenia. ¿Notaste las notas afrutadas?  
—Me temo que mi paladar no está lo bastante entrenado.  
—Bueno, trabajaremos en eso. Te lo voy a preparar de nuevo, esta vez sin leche, y te enseñaré a fijarte en ciertos matices.  
Se levantó y se dirigió a la barra.  
—Ven conmigo —añadió al ver que dudaba. Voy a usar la Aeropress, ¿te suena?  
—Ni idea, solo conozco la de cápsulas y la normal.  
—Supongo que con "normal" te refieres a la italiana. Cuánto trabajo tengo por delante contigo... —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.  
Comenzó a sacar los granos y los utensilios que iba a utilizar.  
—¿Qué tal la reunión del otro día? ¿Fue bien? —preguntó.  
—Sí, sin problema. Un cliente al que le llevamos las redes sociales. Trabajo en una agencia de comunicación, como community manager.  
No le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo, pero Marcos parecía muy interesado en sus palabras.  
—Será entretenido, ¿no?  
Después de moler el café, lo introdujo en lo que a Adrián le pareció un cilindro de plástico.  
—Sí, desde luego. Trabajamos para empresas muy diferentes, así que no nos aburrimos.  
Cuando al fin le sirvió la bebida humeante, le explicó que primero debía observar el color, luego el aroma y por fin proceder a probarlo. Cuando terminaron de valorar las dos primeras características, le acercó una cuchara.  
—Hay que sorber —dijo.  
—¿Cómo que sorber?  
—Así.  
Le mostró cómo debía hacerlo y, por lo que vio, hacer ruido no parecía un problema. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿En serio tenía que hacer el ridículo así delante de aquel hombre? Se quedó mirando la cuchara, intentando pensar en una excusa convincente. En vista de que no se le ocurría ninguna, se armó de valor y llenó el cubierto. Se lo acercó a los labios y sorbió. La boca se le llenó de sabor, pero solo podía pensar que al menos no se le había caído el líquido ni se había manchado toda la cara. Marcos le estaba hablando de la acidez y el cuerpo, y él trataba de no perder el hilo ni quedarse mirando más tiempo del que parecía conveniente.  
Cuando se acordó de mirar la hora, comprobó que había pasado más tiempo del que había previsto y tenía que marcharse. Se levantó sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse, pero su compañero le quitó la duda. Le dio la mano de nuevo y le acompañó hasta la puerta.   
—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, si quieres seguir charlando sobre café —comentó.

Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era mero interés profesional. Echar un vistazo a la web y las redes de 'Orígenes' no tenía otro propósito que el de descubrir si podía ser un potencial cliente para su propia empresa. La web era sencilla y funcional, pero las redes tenían mucho margen de mejora. Suponía que no tenían a una persona encargada de ellas, y lo hacían cuando buenamente podían. No encontró información sobre Marcos, aunque tampoco es que esperase encontrar alguna foto suya para poder admirar sus ojos sin tener que recurrir a miradas de reojo como el otro día, se dijo. "Vale, sí lo esperaba", admitió a regañadientes. Lo que sí descubrió, tal y como se le había ocurrido en su visita, era que en efecto sí que organizaban catas y charlas. Justo había una prevista para dentro de dos semanas: "Introducción a los tipos de tueste". Era gratuita y fuera de su horario de trabajo. Sin pensarlo, se registró. No había nada de malo en ampliar sus conocimientos. Gracias a Marcos, se había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía del café. 

La sala estaba casi llena, y vio a Marcos delante de una pantalla de proyección, comprobando en un portátil que la presentación funcionaba. Ni siquiera se planteó acercarse, sino que se sentó en una de las pocas sillas vacías. Para su sorpresa, cuando le vio y le saludó, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él.  
—Vaya, qué sorpresa tan agradable —comentó—. Cuando ya te habías ido el otro día, me di cuenta de que debería haberte dicho que organizábamos esta charla. Me pasa continuamente, me pongo a hablar y me disperso.  
—Espero que ahora no te pase.  
—No, para estos temas soy muy ordenado —se rio—. Luego te veo.  
Volvió a su sitio y comenzó la ponencia con una introducción sobre cómo se había puesto en marcha el proyecto. Un viaje a Colombia que le animó a abandonar su trabajo y cambiar de vida.  
Adrián se obligó a disimular su fascinación. Perfecto, era lo que le faltaba. Además de atraerle físicamente, también era interesante. A lo largo de su vida, siempre se había colgado de personas que admiraba, que tenían las cualidades que él no poseía: espontáneos, optimistas, voluntariosos. Su gran amor platónico había sido un compañero de universidad que quería ser director de cine, y que trabajaba para lograrlo, a diferencia de él, que se limitaba a construir castillos en el aire.  
Marcos pasó a explicar los distintos tipos de tueste y, aunque intentaba concentrarse en sus palabras, sus ojos absorbían cada pequeño detalle, cada gesto, cada sonrisa.  
Cuando la conferencia terminó, varias personas del público se acercaron a Marcos. Pensó marcharse sin decirle nada, pero como había sido él quien se había acercado en primer lugar, esperó hasta que le dejaron solo.  
—¿Qué tal, te ha parecido interesante?  
—Sí, desde luego. Como te podrás imaginar, no tenía ni idea. También me ha gustado conocer la historia de cómo te animaste a poner en marcha el negocio. Los emprendedores sois muy valientes, yo nunca me atrevería a dejarlo todo por mis sueños.  
—Bueno, más bien temerarios... ¿Puedo preguntarte cuáles son esos sueños que no te atreves a perseguir?  
Adrián abrió los ojos. No se esperaba aquella pregunta.  
—Uno muy común, dedicarme a la escritura.  
—Ah, así que escribes. Bueno, tu trabajo no está muy alejado.  
—No tiene nada que ver, escribo pero con un enfoque comercial, y no lo que yo querría sino lo que quieren los clientes.  
—Si eres escritor, también tienes que tener visión comercial. Es lo primero que aprendí cuando monté esto: los sueños deben ser rentables para poder seguir soñando.  
—Cierto.  
—Oye, tengo un compromiso ahora, pero me gustaría seguir hablando contigo. ¿Te parece bien darme tu teléfono? Solo si quieres, claro.  
Desde luego que se lo dio.

Las siguientes semanas intercambiaron mensajes casi todos los días. Al principio, Marcos le enviaba enlaces de artículos e infografías sobre el mundo del café, y Adrián se limitaba a darle las gracias o preguntarle alguna duda. Pensó que pronto se aburriría de él, pero Marcos seguía escribiéndole y comenzó a incluir entre sus mensajes algún comentario acerca de su día y le preguntaba qué tal había transcurrido el suyo. Era ridícula la ilusión que le embargaba cuando recibía una notificación suya. Empezó a acostumbrarse a ello. Durante el día no tenían hora fija, pero casi todas las noches antes de dormir charlaban un rato.  
Se sentía tentado a pasar por allí de nuevo, pero no terminaba de decidirse. De vez en cuando, Marcos le escribía que todavía tenían pendiente otra clase para mejorar su paladar inexperto. Sin embargo, siempre se lo tomaba como una frase puesta para quedar bien. Hasta que una noche, el mensaje que recibió apeló directamente a sus instintos más bajos: "He preparado las galletas que probaste el primer día. Lo digo porque no suelen estar en la carta normalmente. Si te apetecen, ya sabes 😛".  
Por muy absurdo que le pareciera, tenía que admitir que todo apuntaba a que Marcos de verdad quería volver a verle. Así que claudicó. Y sí, lo reconocía: volver a hincarle el diente a aquellos fragmentos de paraíso materializados en forma de discos de masa horneada era un plus para volver.  
—Así que solo vienes por las galletas, ¿eh? —le dijo cuando le vio entrar.  
—Me has pillado. Por cierto, me tienes que decir qué llevan, siempre se me olvida preguntarte.  
—Es un secreto, pero intenta adivinarlo.  
—¿Caramelo? ¿Miel?  
Sus intentos fueron acogidos con sucesivas negativas.  
—No mentías cuando decías que no tienes el paladar muy entrenado. En fin, te lo voy a decir porque me caes bien, pero tendré que hacerlo al oído.  
Trató de disimular los nervios que le invadieron al sentir que se acercaba. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó hacia él. Notó el calor del aliento de Marcos acariciando su oreja mientras le susurraba las tres palabras que no había logrado descubrir, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el momento no fuera tan breve, que aquel contacto invisible fuera seguido por uno más tangible, sus labios rozándole y trazando el camino desde su cuello hasta su boca. El otro le soltó y tuvo que forzar a su cerebro para que dijera cualquier tontería en piloto automático. Nunca volvería a pensar en el sirope de arce sin que se le acelerase el pulso.  
Sin embargo, la velada aún le guardaba más sorpresas.  
—Por cierto, quería comentarte... —comenzó Marcos—. Llevo unos días dándole vueltas a un proyecto para el que me hace falta ayuda, y tú serías la persona perfecta. Además de las catas y charlas, me gusta organizar otras actividades culturales aquí. Hemos hecho exposiciones, presentaciones de libros... Y se me ha ocurrido que podemos organizar un club de escritura. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me ayudarías?  
Casi se cae de la silla del susto.  
—¿Yo? Pero si no tengo ni idea.  
—Vamos a ver, tu sueño es dedicarte a la escritura. Tendrás más o menos mi edad, así que ya llevas unos cuantos años leyendo y escribiendo, te habrás equivocado, habrás buscado información, habrás aprendido. Seguro que tienes mucho que enseñar si te animas a intentarlo.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—Hay que valer para enseñar, y yo soy demasiado tímido para ponerme al frente de una clase.  
—Inténtalo, y si sale mal, no convocamos más reuniones y listo. O bueno, al menos no contigo como profesor —le picó.  
Adrián se rio.  
—Qué fácil lo ves todo, ¿no?   
—Qué difícil lo ves todo, ¿no? —Su sonrisa y sus ojos rivalizaban para ver cuál era más chispeante.

Al final, accedió. La combinación de azul puro deslumbrando sus retinas, café y galletas deliciosas mimando sus papilas gustativas y aquel instante de cercanía cuando le habló al oído erizando los cabellos de su nuca, resultaba letal para bajar sus defensas. Habían acordado una fecha para que tuviera suficiente tiempo para preparar la clase y, sobre todo, para mentalizarse. Aunque le seguía dando pánico hablar en público, reconocía que planificarlo todo fue muy entretenido. En especial, porque contaba con la ayuda de Marcos, que parecía muy ilusionado con la perspectiva de colaborar juntos. Además de una introducción teórica, apuntó varios disparadores creativos para que los participantes escribieran sus propios textos y pudieran trabajar sobre ellos. Marcos se encargó de colgar carteles y subir un anuncio a su web y, para sorpresa de Adrián, pronto se apuntaron varias personas interesadas. Cuando quedaban pocos días para la cita, Marcos le propuso quedar de nuevo:  
"¿Quieres que quedemos para hacer un ensayo? Das la clase conmigo, para que veas que puedes hacerlo".  
Adrián se rio al leerlo. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de que le ponía mucho más nervioso hablar con él que con desconocidos?  
"De acuerdo", respondió.  
Se vieron al día siguiente. Marcos se sentó y le miró con expresión seria y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Trató de no pensar en que le estaba observando y comenzó a hablar, pero le costaba mantener el hilo.  
—Si me miras con tanta atención, me pongo nervioso —reconoció.  
Su único espectador sonrió.  
—Vale, vale, ¿y si me doy la vuelta? —Se giró en el asiento. Adrián escaneó su espalda y hombros. Por un instante, pasó por su mente la idea de acercarse y abrazarle por la espalda, acariciando su pelo y depositando un breve beso en su cuello. ¿Cómo recibiría aquella iniciativa? ¿Se apartaría o le permitiría seguir besándole, avanzando con lentitud hasta sus labios...?—. ¿Mejor así, como los jurados de la tele?  
Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus fantasías calenturientas.  
—No, no hace falta. Me enfrentaré a tu implacable mirada, señor jurado.  
Retomó su charla, y cuando terminó pensó que quizá no había estado tan mal como pensaba siempre. Su compañero le preparó un café, como no podía ser de otra manera. Cada vez era más delicioso, y el café también. Estaba harto de negarlo ante sí mismo; aquel hombre le encantaba. 

El día de la primera reunión del club el miedo y la curiosidad se entrelazaban a partes iguales en sus pensamientos. El grupo que se había apuntado era muy heterogéneo en edades, como solía ocurrir en este tipo de actividades. Marcos les sirvió café y se retiró, guiñándole un ojo para que solo lo viera él. Tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír como un idiota. Pareció deshacer el nudo de nervios en su estómago y todo comenzó a fluir. La verdad es que se sintió a gusto y los participantes también lo parecían. Incluso le preguntaron por el siguiente encuentro, aunque Marcos y él aún no lo habían planeado, a expensas de saber cómo transcurriría la primera sesión.  
Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, se acercó.  
—Parece que los alumnos han quedado contentos, ¿no? ¿Tú qué tal te sientes?  
—También bien, creo que no lo hice tan terriblemente mal como había imaginado.  
—Siempre tan optimista. Ya sé que solo ha sido una clase y que lo que quieres es ser escritor y no ayudar a otros a serlo, pero ahora que lo has intentado, ¿te ves trabajando en ello?  
—Sí, claro, sería genial. Pero no es tan fácil. Tendría que formarme, buscar contactos...  
—¿Qué te lo impide? Empieza poco a poco, en tu tiempo libre. Mira esto como un primer paso.  
Le miró a los ojos. Todavía no tenía claro si aquello tenía sentido, si Marcos sentía algo por él también, pero antes de saberlo, necesitaba que aceptara un aspecto de su vida del que aún no se había atrevido a hablarle. Perdido en aquellas aguas transparentes, se decidió a contárselo.  
—Es cierto, puedo intentarlo poco a poco, pero de momento necesito saber que tengo una fuente de ingresos estable. Cuando tienes responsabilidades familiares, cuando alguien depende de tus ingresos, no tienes la misma libertad para dejarlo todo.  
Observó con atención la reacción de Marcos. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había hecho mención a temas personales.  
—Te refieres a hijos —dijo muy serio.   
Asintió.  
—Tengo uno. —Sacó el móvil y buscó una foto para enseñársela.  
—Se parece mucho a ti. —Aunque se apresuró a sonreír, se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a sus ojos—. Oye, perdona, pero voy a tener que dejarte, tengo cosas que ordenar en el almacén.  
Adrián parpadeó.  
—Claro. Es verdad, es tarde, me marcho.  
Genial, si en algún momento había podido tener algún interés en él, se había disipado por completo. Era normal, la mayoría de la gente no busca una pareja con hijos.

Después de aquella conversación, los mensajes de Marcos se volvieron menos frecuentes y mucho más fríos. Al final había resultado ser menos perfecto y más convencional de lo que había imaginado en sus ridículas fantasías.  
En cualquier caso, no cabía duda de que cuanto menos sabía de él, más le echaba de menos. Tenía que actuar. Todavía tenían en común el club de escritura, pero cuando le sacaba el tema se limitaba a responder sus preguntas, sin meter incisos sobre otros temas, como solía hacer, ni mucho menos sugerir que se vieran.  
Entonces recordó que no habían llegado a hablar sobre su web, así que decidió sacar aquella carta. Le escribió un mensaje comentándole que tenía varias ideas para mejorar su web, pero que era mejor hablarlo en persona, y Marcos respondió que quedaban sin problema.

El día acordado, no vio a Marcos cuando entró en el 'Orígenes'. En cambio, nada más entrar, se le acercó una chica de cabello castaño que no conocía de nada.  
—¿Qué desea?  
—Estoy buscando a Marcos, tenemos una reunión.  
Le escudriñó con mirada calculadora.  
—¿Eres Adrián? —Asintió, un poco intimidado—. La reunión es conmigo; soy Inma, su socia —dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero la cerró de inmediato y se la estrechó, intentando evitar que su rostro reflejase su decepción.  
—¿No podía venir?   
—Tenía que hacer unos papeleos. ¿Algún problema? —replicó, cortante.  
—No, no, desde luego.  
La joven se dio la vuelta sin darle tiempo a añadir nada más (tampoco es que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo), así que la siguió hasta una mesa. Se sentaron, sin que le preguntara si quería tomar algo, así que comenzó a explicarle sus ideas para la web, con la garganta seca y cada vez más nervioso. Ella le escuchaba con cara de pocos amigos, sin dar muestras de que lo que le contaba le resultara interesante, y cada vez se sentía más inseguro.  
—Bueno, estas son algunas de las mejoras que creo que se podrían hacer —dijo al concluir su exposición—, pero claro, me gustaría comentarlo con Marcos también —se animó a apuntar.  
Inma entrecerró los ojos.  
—Preguntas mucho por Marcos, ¿sois muy amigos? —le soltó.  
—¿Qué? —Aquello le pilló por sorpresa—. Sí, bueno, lo normal. Nos conocemos desde hace poco.  
—¿Y vienes mucho por aquí?  
—Menos de lo que me gustaría.  
—Es un local de lo más agradable. Puedes venir algún día con tu familia, ¿no?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—Mi hijo es pequeño para tomar café.  
—Pues con tu mujer.  
Frunció el ceño.  
—¿Mi mujer? No creo que le apetezca, teniendo en cuenta que estamos divorciados.  
La joven abrió mucho los ojos. Descruzó los brazos y los apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante. Volvió a estrechar los ojos, aunque la mirada que le echó era distinta.  
—Divorciados —repitió.  
La miró mientras intentaba averiguar qué había dicho para provocar aquella reacción. ¿Quizá se estaba divorciando a su vez y le había recordado su situación?  
—Oye, ¿podemos volver al tema de la web? —preguntó.  
—Sí, desde luego.  
Por un momento, le pareció que estaba a punto de sonreírle, pero debieron ser imaginaciones suyas.

Aguantó hasta la noche para escribir a Marcos, aunque pasó toda la tarde deseando hacerlo: "No sabía que la reunión era con tu socia... Creo que no le he caído muy bien 😓". No quería que sonara como un reproche, aunque una parte de él sí quería que lo fuera. Seguía sin entender por qué no había acudido él a la reunión y, sobre todo, por qué nunca le había comentado que trabajaba con otra persona.  
"Es un poco especial", fue la escueta respuesta.  
Resopló. Tendría que ser más claro: "No sabía que tenías una socia", insistió.   
"Apenas se pasa por allí, solo me ayuda cuando hace falta".  
No añadió nada más. Marcos, que para contarle para cualquier nimiedad se tiraba escribiéndole media hora. Desde luego, no parecía muy interesado en hablar de ella.  
"¿Cuándo podemos vernos? Me gustaría poder contarte lo de la web también a ti", tecleó.   
"Tengo la semana complicada, hablamos".  
Sintió cómo la frustración le invadía. Aquello no podía quedar así, debía hacer algo. Decidió acercarse a la cafetería al día siguiente, sin importarle que le hubiera dicho que estaba ocupado. Al fin y al cabo, tenía derecho a entrar a tomarse un café si le daba la gana, ¿no? ¿O iba a usar su derecho de admisión para impedirle entrar?

Al día siguiente, se acercó a la ya conocida dirección. Ensayó mentalmente un saludo despreocupado que disimulara sus nervios reales, cuando a través del cristal del escaparate le pareció ver a Inma. ¿No se suponía que no se pasaba apenas por allí? Estaba sentada a una mesa, hablando con alguien. Se acercó con cuidado y situó en un punto desde el que podía observar sin ser visto. Dejó escapar una maldición cuando vio que con quien estaba hablando era Marcos. Bueno, tampoco era extraño que dos socios charlaran sobre su negocio, desde luego. Parecían tener una conversación muy animada. Se reían y estaban muy juntos. De repente, una sospecha atravesó su mente. Comenzó a repasar los últimos acontecimientos y sintió cómo todas las piezas empezaban a caer en sus huecos correspondientes, con un golpe ensordecedor: por eso no quería hablar de ella; por eso ella le había tratado de forma tan recelosa, le había intentado sonsacar información y había reaccionado de esa forma tan extraña cuando le había dicho que era divorciado. Porque le veía como un peligro. Como un rival. Porque en realidad no era su socia, sino que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su novia. Aquello lo explicaba todo, por qué a pesar de existir atracción entre Marcos y él, no llegaban a avanzar. Estaba comprometido, y había visto en él solamente a un idiota con el que le divertía tontear, sin más. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su casa, con la vista nublada.

Durante los días siguientes, ignoró sistemáticamente los mensajes de Marcos, que parecía haber pasado su etapa de frialdad y le escribía de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero en esos momentos no se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a una conversación que confirmara sus temores. Un día recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, y temió que pudiera ser él usando otro móvil para que se lo cogiera. Luego pensó que no era probable que se tomara tantas molestias por él, así que decidió coger la llamada. Podía ser algo del trabajo.  
—Soy Inma, del 'Orígenes'. ¿Podríamos vernos?   
Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Pasó un par de segundos en silencio hasta que consiguió responder.  
—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. Estoy muy ocupado con temas de trabajo.  
—Precisamente te llamo por un tema de trabajo. He estado dando vueltas a tus ideas para la web y quiero contratarte. Y también para llevar nuestras redes.  
"Mierda", pensó. No podía rechazar una oportunidad laboral interesante por cuestiones personales.  
—Bueno, si es por un tema de trabajo...  
—¿Puedo pasarme esta tarde por tu oficina?  
—Claro. Te digo la dirección.

Cuando le avisaron de que había llegado, salió a recibir a Inma y la acompañó a la sala de reuniones. En cuanto cerró la puerta y se sentó, se inclinó hacia él.  
—Mira, voy a serte sincera. Esto del trabajo era una excusa para que accedieras a hablar conmigo. Una argucia. —Le guiñó un ojo, reprimiendo la risa como si hubiera dicho algo graciosísimo.  
Iba a decirle que le parecía una falta de respeto tremenda ir a molestarle a su trabajo, pero al instante se puso seria de nuevo y prosiguió sin dejarle meter baza:  
—Estoy preocupada por Marcos: está fatal pero no quiere contarme nada, y como sois amigos, igual te lo ha dicho a ti. ¿Sabes si ha discutido con alguien o algo así?  
No tenía la menor intención de hablar con ella de lo sucedido.   
—No tengo ni idea —dijo con tono cortante—. Te lo contaría a ti antes que a mí, sin duda tenéis una relación mucho más "cercana" —remarcó la palabra como si se tratara de un epíteto asqueroso.  
Inma frunció el ceño.  
—¿Por qué lo dices así?  
—No sé, tú sabrás. Solo digo que siendo "socios", tendrá más confianza contigo.  
La joven suspiró.  
—En fin, te he dicho que iba a ser sincera, así que allá vamos: en realidad no soy socia de Marcos.  
Adrián soltó un soplido.  
—Por favor, lo sé perfectamente. Salta a la vista cuál es vuestra verdadera relación.  
Inma hizo un mohín de disgusto.  
—¿Te has dado cuenta? Vaya, y eso que siempre nos dicen que no nos parecemos mucho...  
Fue el turno de Adrián para poner cara de extrañeza.  
—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?  
—¿Cómo si no has averiguado que somos hermanos?  
Por un momento, pensó que había escuchado mal.  
—¿Hermanos? —repitió. Al ver que Inma no lo negaba, se convenció de que sus oídos funcionaban correctamente—. ¿Entonces no eres su novia? —preguntó, todavía dudoso.  
—¿Por qué piensas eso?   
—Bueno, Marcos nunca me había hablado de ti, nunca te pasabas por tu supuesto negocio, y me pareció raro. Cuando se lo comenté, evitó el tema, y luego os vi hablando juntos, con tanta complicidad...   
Su voz se apagó.  
—Ya veo... Desde luego, sois tal para cual. Para ser escritor, no eres bueno para reconocer los típicos equívocos de las comedias románticas. A ver, para la próxima vez, si no ves algo en plan un morreo en la boca, no te precipites.  
Se quedó perplejo con el desparpajo con el que soltaba todo.  
—Buen consejo —se limitó a decir.  
—Bueno, pues aclarado este tema, volvamos a la cuestión principal —dijo ella tan campante—. Cuando nos viste hablando, precisamente le estaba aclarando un malentendido parecido que le tenía preocupado. Sin embargo, ahora vuelve a estar mal. ¿No sabes nada, en serio? ¿Nunca te ha contado... si le gusta alguien?  
Enrojeció.   
—No, la verdad es que solemos hablar de café, del taller...  
—¿Últimamente va todo bien entre vosotros?  
Enrojeció de nuevo.  
—Bueno, yo he estado un poco apartado. Estoy... estresado por el trabajo.  
—Que pensaras que yo era su novia no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?  
—¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a tener que ver?  
—No sé, dímelo tú...  
Estaba empezando a hartarse de sus medias tintas.  
—¿Qué me quieres decir realmente? ¿Qué te ha contado Marcos de mí?  
—Lo mismo que tú, que sois amigos —dijo con una sonrisita—. Mira, ahora tengo que marcharme. Estás trabajando y no quiero molestarte más. Solamente te voy a decir una cosa: aunque veas a mi hermano muy echado para adelante, en cuestiones amorosas es muy tímido, y además le aterra empezar una relación. Lo ha pasado muy mal y no soporta nada que tenga que ver con la infidelidad. Como podrás imaginarte, yo tampoco quiero que le hagan daño otra vez. Pero tampoco quiero que no vuelva a ser feliz nunca más por miedo. O por equívocos ridículos.  
Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y se levantó para marcharse. Se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta, y cuando se sentó de nuevo en su mesa, fue incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fueran las revelaciones que Inma acababa de soltarle sin anestesia.

Al día siguiente le esperaba otra sorpresa justo al salir de la oficina. Marcos estaba sentado en un banco, aparentemente esperándole.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que nunca te he dicho dónde trabajo, ni el nombre de mi empresa...  
—Tengo mis fuentes. —Marcos le guiñó el ojo, un gesto que le había visto hacer muchas veces y que en ese momento le hizo preguntarse si sería cuestión de genética o de aprendizaje, porque una vez que se fijaba bien, era calcado.  
—Ya, claro. Tu socia no habrá tenido nada que ver...  
—Vale, me has pillado —sonrió—. Ayer estuvisteis hablando de nuestra web, y me chivó dónde trabajas.  
Decidió echarse un farol para comprobar hasta qué punto habían hablado.  
—Así es, y ahora soy vuestro nuevo community manager. ¡Es genial!  
—¿Cómo?   
La reacción de sorpresa de Marcos parecía sincera, así que, o disimulaba muy bien o Inma se había limitado a darle su dirección del curro sin contarle su conversación completa, para que fueran ellos quienes se apañaran.  
—Sí, firmamos el contrato y todo. —Hizo como que fruncía el ceño—. Pero ya te lo habrá contado todo, ¿no? Pensaba que venías a comentarlo conmigo.  
Se miraron fijamente.  
—Sí, sí, claro —mintió Marcos tras un instante de titubeo. Adrián tuvo que morderse la lengua para no delatarse, porque su compañero era realmente malo haciéndolo. Miraba para otro lado, se tocaba la nariz...—. Bueno, en realidad venía a hablar de otra cuestión, pero también de lo de la web, por supuesto. —Por una vez le gustaba ser el que estaba menos nervioso—. Oye, tengo que volver al Orígenes, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es importante y como últimamente no me escribes, he venido a decírtelo en persona. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?   
—Claro.  
Todo apuntaba a que por fin iban a ir al grano.

Al día siguiente se acercó a la hora convenida. El local estaba vacío, y Marcos le esperaba con un plato de galletas y una cafetera recién preparada. Si aquello no era una cita en toda regla, no sabía qué lo sería. Se sentaron frente a frente, y sin perder un momento, Marcos sirvió dos cafés y comenzó a hablar, muy serio:  
—Mira, Adrián, hasta ahora hemos hablado de muchas cosas, pero nunca de nuestras relaciones. —Le acercó una taza y tomó la suya entre las manos.  
Adrián se removió en el asiento, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido. No había previsto que Marcos fuera tan directo.  
—Me dijiste que tienes un hijo, eso sí —continuó—, pero ¿estás casado?  
—No. Lo estuve, pero ahora estoy divorciado. Y no salgo con nadie —añadió sin pensar.   
En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió: "Va a pensar que estoy desesperado". Sin embargo, Marcos acogió sus palabras con una sonrisa radiante.  
—Así que estás disponible.  
Enrojeció. Después de tanto tiempo, parecía que su fantasía acerca de que Marcos también estuviera interesado en él podía resultar real. Repasó lo que acababan de hablar y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
—Espera, ¿hasta ahora pensabas que estaba casado? —preguntó.  
Marcos abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se limitó a asentir en silencio, bebiendo su café como si quisiera ocultarse tras él. "Genial", pensó Adrián. Siempre había sabido que era gilipollas, pero aquello era el colmo. No se le había ocurrido que Marcos había puesto distancia por haber supuesto eso, y no por el simple hecho de que tuviera un hijo a su cargo.  
—Podías haberme preguntado —dijo suavemente.  
Marcos suspiró, depositando la taza en la mesa y jugueteando con la cuchara. Parecía haber perdido toda su elocuencia. Verle tan callado le dio alas para seguir hablando:  
—¿Y tú, sales con alguien? —Al fin hizo la pregunta que le quemaba en los labios desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
Marcos no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en él con más intensidad que nunca.  
—No —confirmó, y Adrián sintió vértigo, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo como loco. Ya no podía parar.  
—Pero, ¿te gusta alguien?  
—Sí. —Marcos sonreía ahora abiertamente, y no pudo evitar imitarle. Seguro que parecían dos idiotas.  
—Oye, el que contesta monosílabos soy yo —dijo para quitar tensión.  
Rieron.  
—Es cierto —reconoció Marcos. Dejó la cuchara en la taza y acercó una mano a la suya—. ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?  
Adrián le rozó con el pulgar como quien no quiere la cosa.  
—Sí, pero pensaba que su hermana era su novia —confesó. No era momento de andarse con rodeos.  
Marcos le miró con cara de espanto.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, tu supuesta socia. La enviaste a hablar conmigo porque no querías saber nada de mí, y ella se las arregló para averiguar que en realidad no tengo pareja. Te lo contó y por eso volviste a hablarme.  
—Sí, pero no me dijo que te había contado que somos hermanos.  
—Supongo que no quería meterse más en medio. Yo le dije que pensaba que era tu novia y ella me sacó de mi error.  
Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber si reír o llorar.  
—Es decir, que somos un par de idiotas, ¿no?  
Se encogió de hombros mientras hacía una mueca mitad afirmación y mitad resignación.  
—Y entonces, no vienes aquí solamente por mis deliciosas galletas...  
—¿Estás celoso de tus propias galletas?  
—Bueno, es que ellas sí han podido estar cerca de tus labios.  
Con aquello sí que tenía que haber batido su propio récord de sonrojarse.  
—Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿eh? —dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sentaba a su lado en el banco acolchado.   
—La verdad es que todavía no sé por qué te has fijado en mí —reconoció.  
—Pues lo mismo digo —se rio Marcos—. Igual que tampoco entiendo que te guste el café con toneladas de azúcar.  
—¡Tampoco le echo toneladas! —protestó.  
—No, qué va... —Se puso serio y se acercó aún más—. ¿Sabes? Me paso la vida buscando la taza de café perfecta, la Golden Cup, y es distinta para cada persona. Hay muchos elementos técnicos detrás, pero también hay una parte que no puedo controlar, un elemento irracional en el gusto de cada uno que tengo que trabajar desde la intuición. Desde el principio intuí que tú eres la taza perfecta para mí, y a medida que te he ido conociendo, lo he comprobado al cien por cien. Me encantas —confesó mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla.  
Adrián se perdió en aquellos ojos que tanto le fascinaban.  
—Oh, joder, pues vamos a bebernos esa taza ahora mismo —y acortó la mínima distancia que aún les separaba.  
Cuando al fin pudo probar sus labios, fue aún más delicioso que el mejor de los cafés que le había preparado; una combinación perfecta de pasión y ternura invadiendo sus sentidos. El aroma del café recién hecho flotando en el ambiente; la textura al introducir la mano en todo un océano de granos contenido en un saco de arpillera; la espuma de leche deshaciéndose en la lengua... Al fin podía dar rienda suelta a lo que había imaginado tantas veces, y las reacciones de Marcos no hacían más que animarle a desear más, a ir más allá. Sus dedos en su pelo, en su cuello, sus pequeños sonidos cuando algo le gustaba, su lengua deshaciéndose en la suya. Sus besos fueron ganando en intensidad, sus manos se aventuraron debajo de las prendas, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Marcos, ambos sin aliento e intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido durante aquellas semanas. En ese momento se percató de un detalle, y se giró, mirando hacia la entrada.  
—Oye, ¿no nos verán desde la calle?  
—Tranquilo, en esta mesa no —contestó como si nada.  
Volvió a mirarle con la boca abierta.  
—¿Dabas por hecho que íbamos a terminar así?  
—Por hecho no, pero mejor ser previsor... Además, ya sabes que soy el optimista de esta pareja.  
Adrián resopló. Siempre se salía con la suya...   
—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Ser pesimista es genial: o tienes razón o te sorprendes agradablemente".  
—¿Y ahora estás agradablemente sorprendido?  
—Muchísimo.  
—Hay tantas cosas agradables que quiero hacer contigo...  
No podía estar más de acuerdo.  
—¿Crees que tendrías problemas con Sanidad si lo hacemos aquí? —le susurró al oído.  
Marcos soltó una carcajada.  
—Ya sabía yo que detrás de tanta timidez escondías a un auténtico depravado.  
—¿Cómo que depravado? —fingió indignarse.  
—Siempre podemos ir al baño. Total, seguro que alguna vez alguien habrá echado un polvo allí...  
—Ah, lo tienes asumido. Y luego el pervertido soy yo. ¿Qué clase de clientela tienes?  
—Selecta y elegante. El mejor es un tímido que intenta poner cara de póker cuando el dueño le tira los trastos disimuladamente.  
—Capullo —se acercó a besarle de nuevo y pronto retomaron el hilo como si no hubieran interrumpido su tarea. Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias otra vez, cuando Adrián se bajó del regazo de su compañero, dejándole con cara de desconcierto.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Marcos.  
—Pues ir al baño —dijo con solemnidad, cogiéndole de la mano.  
—¿En serio?  
Asintió y el de ojos azules se levantó para seguirle. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se detuvo, haciendo que se girase hacia él.  
—En realidad, preferiría que nuestra primera vez fuera algo más especial que un polvo en un baño, ¿no?  
—Así que en el fondo eres un romántico. —Adrián sonrió—. La verdad es que solo quería comprobar si eres tan atrevido como alardeas.   
Marcos se quedó boquiabierto un instante, pero se repuso con rapidez.  
—Ya en serio —continuó Adrián—: podemos ir a mi casa, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y estaremos más cómodos. Aunque, te lo advierto: tengo una cafetera de cápsulas. Igual te dejo de gustar.  
—Uf, sí, creo que me estoy desenamorando —bromeó Marcos.  
Aunque lo hubiera dicho en tono de humor, Adrián no pudo ocultar su conmoción al oír su elección de palabras. El rostro de Marcos se ensombreció al percatarse.   
—Perdona, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo —dijo—. Suelo cometer el error de ir demasiado rápido.  
—¡No, no, no! —se apresuró a tranquilizarle—. Me encanta, yo siento lo mismo. No es demasiado rápido, ya hemos ido demasiado despacio hasta ahora.  
—Eso es cierto —convino su compañero.  
—Como siempre dices, un buen café necesita su tiempo, y nosotros hemos ido grano a grano.  
Marcos puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Anda, juntaletras, vamos a tu casa antes de que me sepultes entre metáforas cafeteras.  
—Pero qué morro, ¡si has empezado tú, señor "taza dorada de mi corazón"!  
—Oye, eso ha sido precioso —protestó mientras salían de la cafetería y echaba el cerrojo antes de la hora.


End file.
